Forest Teen
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: It's been a few years since Naruto left and was once considered a Forest Boy, he has grown and worked hard to become stronger for whatever he may face. The creature inside Naruto known as 'The Last' hasn't vanished and calls to Naruto more then ever, making Naruto work hard to keep control over it. The Akatsuki are still growing in strength and won't stop till they win.
1. I'm home, The Earth Nation's shadow

Sleepless D: Forest Teen here, will everyone want to read it more? Well I'm sure everyone's excited for a teenage or close to an adult Wild Naruto, is he getting control from his beast? Or is it getting worse? Let's find out, please review. Peace out.

* * *

Hinata stands by the gate, waiting at the same spot at the same time for an hour each day she's in the village. She remembers everything that happened before Naruto left, they kissed before the full moon, she went to save him from his captors, but she was knocked unconscious and failed to save him and woke up in the Leaf village's main hospital. She later found out that Jiraiya took Naruto away so the Akatsuki couldn't track him as easily and train him on their journey, he's even taken Ili since she wouldn't leave Naruto.

Nearly every night, she's been dreamt of Naruto loving her and them kissing, making her both happy and depressed since he wasn't there. However, for some odd reason, during the first few months, she's heard fighting outside her window and an old man sounding like Jiraiya saying 'Oh no you don't', and then she'd hear a 'Naruto play!' voice. However, she believes they were dreams.

She sighs, having been there for an hour already and hopes that Naruto arrives someday soon, she's been working hard to be stronger and hopefully on the same level as Naruto. She begins walking away, ready to do her daily routine, from doing the garden, daily missions and training each day with her cousin and sister.

Xxxxx

A couple of hours pass and three people were walking down the trail; one was the ever tall Jiraiya, smiling tiredly as he looks at the two students and has bags under his eyes.

Naruto walks down the path, wearing a sleeveless orange hoodie, he also wore a black t-shirt under it, showing the sleeves of the t-shirt from under the hoodie. Naruto also wore orange shorts and black ninja sandles, and, for some odd reason, he hand large, black wrist and ankle bands with a white skull on them. He has now longer, spiky hair and a longer pony tail at his back that is a few inches long and tied nicely with a black Leaf Shinobi headband. His eyes are a lighter blue than before and his whisker markings are thicker than before along with sharper teeth and his headband was tilted to show a scar going down his forehead caused by Sasuke and the mission he went on with Haku years ago.

Next to him is Ili, having long, lilac coloured hair, a sweet smile, a purple arrow mark on her forehead and her eyes are a light brown and slightly sharper teeth, still over a head shorter than Naruto. Her outfit is a rather large, light red hoodie, long purple trousers and she walks barefoot, she even wore a Leaf headband, despite not being an official Leaf ninja.

The three people walk through the gates, soon getting looks of disbelief when the people walk into the village and words starts spreading fast.

Xxxxx

A few minutes pass and Naruto with Ili on his back look around the village from the wooden shaft. Naruto yawns, rubbing his light blue eyes which now shows black bags under them from lack of sleep. Ili gets off and l stands on the shaft, looking round to her home from a couple of months before leaving. "Place looks different..." Ili says, pocking Naruto in the back.

Naruto smirks slightly, showing his sharp teeth, he sniffs the air while rubbing the scar on his forehead, thinking the same thing. "Yeah, I know." Naruto replies.

"Come on you two! I didn't spend last night looking for Naruto when that thing took over when you took a bath! It was a nightmare enough explaining to the people there!" Jiraiya yells.

Naruto nods, looking a little upset, knowing that 'Wild Naruto' is getting stronger and he has to wear precautions throughout his entire life now. Right now, he wore a tank top with several tags on it, his arm and ankle bands also had them and a few seals were on him, but they won't last if it was night and he wore nothing else. Wild Naruto takes control half the month's nights during the full moon area and a little bit of days, during the full moon date, he loses all control.

"It fun though." Ili says with a smirk, pocking Naruto since she wants to cheer him up.

Naruto smiles sadly, knowing that Ili has been changing into a wilder version of herself for over a year now. Jiraiya's been tying him and Ili up inside a toad most nights during the full moon half part of the month, as a precaution. "Yeah, let's get moving." Naruto says, dropping down and landing on the ground which shakes slightly.

Ili follows and smiles as she lands next to him. "I'm hungry." Ili says, sniffing the air.

"You two go and get something to eat, I'll be meeting Tsunade." Jiraiya tells them, gaining an excited look from Ili and a nod from Naruto.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Ili walk down the street, Naruto sniffing the air for any familiar scents, but it's been years, so maybe people's scents have changed. Naruto sighs, rubbing the back of his neck and remembers Hinata, hoping that the letters he sent went to her and to the right address. Naruto suddenly stops, having Ili no realise this and kept walking, a scent that Naruto recognises.

He looks around, wondering where the scent is coming from and soon sees a familiar face, making his heart stop. He sees a woman with dark blue hair which is longer than he remembers, soon seeing her pale skin and white eyes. She wears a light cream coloured, hooded jacket with the Hyuga symbol on her back, she also wears a whitish trousers and black ninja sandals. He Leaf headband remains wrapped around her neck and she has a small bracelet with the Uzumaki symbol on it that she had specially made.

Naruto hurries over quickly and slows down when he was behind him. "Hey there, want to go on a date?" Naruto asks.

Hinata stops, sighing slightly. "No thanks, I'm not interested..." Hinata began, but she looks in shock when she turns and sees Naruto, looking in shock and turning red slightly.

"...You sure?" Naruto asks in a slightly sad voice.

Hinata ignores his comments and jumps on him in happiness, hugging him to death and surprising him by her strength. "Naruto! I thought you'd never come back!" Hinata yells, crying hard and quickly leaving a wet face imprint on his shirt.

Naruto smiles as he feels his bones bend, ignoring it and holds onto her as well, smiling sweetly and sniffs her hair. "I missed you too." He tells her.

Hinata lets go of him and pulls him down, kissing his hard and passionately, surprising him greatly, enjoying the sensation and has been longing to kiss her soft lips for so long. Naruto and Hinata seems to move away from the middle of the street and Naruto felt his back his one of the buildings, both oblivious to several dozen people watching in shock by their act.

Hinata unzips Naruto's hoodie and starts clawing at his shirt, wanting it to come off while Naruto starts remembering where they were, but he soon ignores that since he was getting to excited. Naruto spins her around,now pushing her against the wall and many of the villagers were vanishing into the stores to remove the sight of slight public indecency. Naruto's teeth sharpen a little as he kisses deeper and moves Hinata's hands from his chest and pins them against the wall, soon feeling Hinata grind on him.

"Rape!" Someone yells, which Naruto ignored for a few seconds before a powerful force hits the side of his head and Naruto stumbles away in confusion, getting a headache from a loud echoing skull. "Fucking fist!" The voice yells in pain.

Naruto looks closely, seeing a pink haired girl rubbing her hand, but soon shoots forward and launches her fist at Naruto again. Naruto's eyes are even paler and he just raises his left hand and smacks the fist away from him before slapping the pink haired girl's face with his right hand sending her flying and smash through a store window. Naruto soon sees a purple blur with blond hair swinging their foot at Naruto, but he side steps the kick and then grabs the purple blur's head and slams them into the ground, causing the ground to shake a little. A shadow is then seen on the ground, making Naruto confused and looks up, seeing a white and red blur from above, swinging a black pole which he just ignores and watches. The pole slams against Naruto's head, smattering it completely and the person lands on the ground, shaking slightly by the vibrations before Naruto grabs them by the collar.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells, making his eyes go bluer and looks around, seeing Tenten and slightly surprised and drops her, making her cough in pain.

Naruto sweats a little. "Sorry...defensive reactions..." Naruto says, a little nervous since he seemed to wonder what happened.

Tenten coughs a little, looking at Naruto. "It's...alright...I didn't recognise...you and Sakura...reacted first, I just...followed suite when...I saw what was going on." Tenten tells him and looks at her staff. "You definitely are Naruto since...you broke my weapon with that thick head of yours." She says and looks at Ino, a little shocked why what just happened. "And I'm guessing that friction you had with Ino and Sakura is still there...and it just got worse." Tenten says.

Naruto looks, nodding. "Probably right." Naruto says while Hinata appears next to Naruto, looking at Ino and the shattered window that Sakura went through with slight worry. "Mind if I sneak away? Cause the perfume Ino and Sakura have on is hurting my nose." Nartuo asks.

Tenten nods. "Understandable, the two have gotten rather angry and strong over the years..." Tenten says, picking up Ino and walks over to the store. "I'll be sure to get the people to bill you for the damage." Tenten tells him.

Naruto thanks her and starts walking, having Hinata hold onto his arm while he sweats nervously. "I seriously didn't know what I was doing." Naruto tells Hinata, gaining a small giggle.

"It's understandable...although I'm annoyed with Sakura for breaking the kiss." Hinata says, gaining a nod from Naruto, a little surprise from remembering Hinata much sweeter, but then again, it's been years since he last kissed her, so it's annoying.

Naruto is soon tackled from the rooftops above. "Naruto!" Ili's voice yells.

Hinata is surprised once again and looks annoyed while Ili holds onto Naruto. "Get off me Ili..." Naruto says, picking up the girl and holds her to his side while wrapping his arm around Hinata who is a little annoyed that she tackled Naruto. "Sorry about her, she's kinda like a little sister to me." Naruto tells Hinata with a shy smile.

Hinata nods, holding onto Naruto a little while Ili glares at Hinata. "So, shall we go for a meal together?" Naruto asks with a smile, happy that he's home again with the woman he loves.

Xxx

Jiraiya stands in Tsunade's office, seeing her read through the scroll that he's been writing his reports on while Shizune looks as well, a little curious. "So you did find something that suppresses the other personality then?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes...but it's temperamental. The nights grow with each month and even days are shown...he's just a few full days during the full moon cycle which shows it's getting stronger. Lastly, from my calculations, nearly every night and a couple more days will be the other being will become a creature when he turns eighteen will be that person who Naruto calls 'The Last'. If my guess is right...he'll be nothing but that creature when he reaches twenty-one..." Jiraiya informs her, looking sad and Tsunade nods, a few tears in her eyes. "I also have some more bad news." Jiraiya tells her.

Tsunade looks at him. "What is it?" Tsunade asks.

"That girl, Ili...she's starting to show signs of Naruto's condition." He informs her, making Tsunade look in shock and curses loudly, biting her thumb nail. "The first night she changed was a nightmare, only ten or something and tried to hump Naruto to death while he was bound." Jiraiya says and chuckling a little, but remembers that it's a serious situation. "She has a real close bond to Naruto and it cost me a lot of money to get seals and tags placed on her during the month.

Tsunade nods, a little upset for losing another proven family member and one she considers one. "...Is there anything else?" Tsunade asks in a sad voice.

"The Akatsuki have been acting and growing in power...I even heard that they tried to capture one of the Earth's Jinchuuriki since the Akatsuki seems to be controlling the Earth Nation." Jiraiya tells her.

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "Tried?" Tsunade asks him.

"There's apparently a rouge group within the Earth Nation that saved the Jinchuuriki, the Earth's other Jinchuuriki is safe for the moment since I happen to know he's on a journey similar to what Naruto did." Jiraiya tells her, referring to Naruto trying to gain control of either beasts inside him, but they failed that.

Tsunade nods. "So they definitely are hunting for Jinchuuriki then?" Tsunade asks, scanning through the scroll once again.

"Yes, but I don't know why." Jiraiya informs her. "There haven't been any other acts other than high bounties being collected by Shinobi in Akatsuki cloaks." Jiraiya tells her.

"Is there any good news?" Tsunade asks, wanting to get some good news instead of bad.

Jiraiya thought for a few seconds. "I published my new book...I hear the other Nations are strong in relation towards you, I've been informing our allied Nations about the Akatsuki and the Earth Nation's possible involvement." Jiraiya tells her. "They'll give their support should anything happen and I promised that we'd try and assist when we can."

Tsunade nods. "Well we already have bonds stronger than most with the Wind and Wave Nation, and the Sound Nation is basically our land." Tsunade says, having full support of the few villages and clans in the Nation, she even heard that they were demanding the Fire Nation to have the lands to ensure full protection since the Daimyo of that land is considered a sell out.

Jiraiya nods. "Well I'll be on the move, try and get information and keep the Akatsuki on their toes and away from Naruto." Jiraiya tells her.

Tsunade thanks him while Jiraiya walks out, looking through the scroll and silently praying that Naruto and Ili will be alright while Jiraiya stays safe.

Xxxxx

Naruto watches in slight confusion while Hinata watches a little fearfully as Ili eats several bowls of ramen. "...You've changed so much Naruto." Hinata says, trying to avoid the looks of shock from the other customers watch Ili.

"Yeah...thanks to puberty." Naruto says with a smirk. "Is that was Jiraiya called it?" Naruto wonders.

"Think so...maybe...Aunt Flow...that what...Jiraiya called me." Ili says while eating rapidly.

Naruto nods. "Maybe Aunt Flow." He says, eating some ramen.

Hinata is chocking a large amount by what Ili is talking about and her face is red. "That-That's not what Aunt Flow is!" Hinata yells, soon having everyone stop and look at Hinata who blushes just as hard and soon hides in Naruto's hoodie who looks curiously.

"Maybe it's not Aunt Flow then." Naruto says, scratching his chin, looking at Hinata burying herself into his hoodie. "Well, last time I saw you, you were the most attractive person I knew, and now...well, I'm just confused how you got better than last time." Naruto tells her. He's a little honest and lost what social activity he learnt since most of his time was spent with a pervert and Ili who only knew a few words.

Hinata is a little confused, but realises it was a compliment while Ili glares at Naruto. "T-That you Naruto..." Hinata says, kissing his cheek. "And you're m-more handsome th-than before." She says, a little shy now, but coughs, trying to stop the stuttering.

Naruto smirks and kisses her forehead. "Thanks Hinata." He says and eats a little more of his ramen.

"Hey! Naruto!" A young voice is heard and someone jumps on his back. "It's been fucking ages! When did you get back!?" He asks in a loud voice.

Naruto turns in confusion, wondering why so many people jump on him and sees Konohamaru and smirks. "Hey, haven't seen you in years mate." Naruto says with a smirk. "And I got here about an hour ago." Naruto tells him.

Konohamaru smirks and looks to see Hinata and waves before looking and seeing Ili. "Hey...Ili right?" Konohamaru says with a smirk.

Ili looks at him, tilting her head. "Who you?" Ili asks, still having difficulty talking.

"It's me, Konohamaru Sarutobi." Konohamaru tells her. "I looked after you while Naruto went on missions." He tells her, remembering getting his arse kicked a couple of times by her. He now wonders why Tsunade gave him babysitting duties with a girl that's around the same age as him. "You're looking good." He says with a smirk and winks.

Ili soon ignores him and starts eating her new ramen bowl while Konohamaru sighs in annoyance. "So what's the plan for today Naruto? Cause I've been working hard to try and get to your level, before long, I'll be stronger than you!" He yells with a smirk.

"I doubt that Konohamaru..." Hinata tells him, remembering how he beat three strong Chunin level Kunoichi with only a few moves.

Naruto chuckles as he finishes his ramen bowl and pays for the bowls since he's still got a large sum of money from years ago. "Come on, time to move, you've eaten enough for today Ili." Naruto says, picking her up like a bag while she has a mouthful of ramen and holds Hinata close to him as they walk out with Konohamaru still on his back.

"...Where we going?" Konohamaru asks, a little surprised that Naruto can move so easily with the extra weight.

"Not sure...I might look around, go home, see some friends, I'm not sure." Naruto says.

"Play!" Ili yells.

"No play Ili." Naruto tells her.

After a few seconds of walking, an ANBU arrives in front of them, wearing a dog mask and looks at them. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, the Hokage has asked for your presence." The ANBU informs them.

Naruto nods. "Alright, be there as soon as possible." He tells the ANBU.

Konohamaru gets off, a little annoyed since he wanted to hang out with Naruto a little longer. "Catch you later Naruto, I'll be capturing a damn cat again." He tells him with a smirk, gaining a wave from Naruto as they move.

Xxxxx

Within the Earth Nation, the streets are busy, working hard for future purposes and the Rock Shinobi move fast, doing missions and jobs. A man wearing a brown cloak watches the action and people working hard. The person quickly walks through an alleyway and after a few minutes of walking in the shadows of the Earth Nation and soon reaches the back entrance of a rundown tavern and enters through the basement area.

The person walks down the steps which goes down several dozen feet and soon reaches an active room. Several Shinobi move boxes and a few weapon crates while a few normal looking people starts giving food to the people, he walks and soon spots the person he was searching for. A very large man that's both tall and extremely muscular. He has dark hair, a wide nose and grey purple markings beneath his eyes and wore standard Iwagakure Shinobi uniform.

The man sees the cloaked man and waves to him to come forward. "How goes the search for potential helpers?" He asks.

"I found a nobleman who wishes to join our cause, and his servants and guards are loyal to him, so we've now got a stronger influence and help." The man informs her. "We also seem to have strong influence in the poorer civilians that seem to be pushed hard to make ends meet and then some." He then informs the large man. "Monga, our comrades still remain imprisoned and we lose more everyday...I really doubt that we'll be able to get control of the situation..." The man tells him.

"We will, we'll be able to break this violence...too many of our comrades have been punished since the Tsuchikage's decision to have the Akatsuki have control over us." Monga says, knowing the future chaos that this will bring, their leader saying that if this continues, a war will break out and the Earth Nation will be no more. "Is there any more word on the streets?" He asks.

"Only the usual, the Tetsu clan traitors are still under the influence of the Tsuchikage and still have full control over the prison and who goes in." The man informs him. "But I have heard that a couple of servants in the family are still supporters of the old branch." He informs him.

"That's good." Monga says with a smirk. "Maybe we'll be able to strike a blow against those traitorous clan members and finally gain light to where the true loyalists of the Earth Nation are."

"And I hear there may be a traitor amongst us...but I'm also hearing that the person is only interested in the prisoners." He tells him, saying nothing else.

"I see...we best keep guard then." Monga says and starts moving towards a wall and pushes it, showing a hidden exit. "I'll be sure our leader is informed of this." He tells him.

The man began to turn, but he stops in fear when he sees a towering man in red armour that he knew was called Steam Armour which covers the person nearly entirely. The man's light brown eyes stabs into his eye, not looking normal and overshadows him. "Hey Han...you alright?" The man asks.

Han just looks at him for a few seconds before walking away, making the man sigh and quickly walk away to hide within the shadows of the streets once again.

Xxxxx

Naruto arrives at the Hokage's office, smiling when he sees Tsunade and gives her a nod. "So you wanted to see us Tsunade?" Naruto asks.

Tsunade nods while Shizune moves a few piles of paperwork. "Yes, and it's wonderful to see you again Naruto, you've grown up well and hopefully stronger." Tsunade says with a small smile.

Naruto nods. "I think so." Naruto tells her, smirking a toothy smirk.

"And I trust Ili has been well behaved?" Tsunade asks.

Ili scratches her head, remembering the old woman who looked after her and teaching her before Jiraiya did. "Me stay with Naruto, it fun, old man taught Ili...me words." Ili tells her, smirking.

"That's good." Tsunade says with a small smile. "I've called you here since you've all been separated for a few years and we thought it be best to have you tested." Tsunade informs them.

"And I'll be joining." A voice comes, they look to see Kakashi there, smiling slightly while Naruto waves at him.

"Hey Kakashi, what's new?" Naruto asks him.

"I'm alright, working hard and all that, how about you?" Kakashi asks.

"Just the same, a little rough at nights, but I'm alright overall." Naruto says with a smirk.

"That's good." Kakashi says with a smile.

"So what's this test?" Hinata asks in curiosity, a little confused since she hasn't worked with Kakashi for several months.

"You're going to have to fight me." Kakashi tells the two, making him surprised and shocked. "Remember the first challenge we did?" He asks.

Hinata thinks for several seconds and remembers the bells. "The bell test?" Hinata asks, gaining a nod from him.

"So we're going to have to fight you for the bells again then Kakashi?" Naruto asks, gaining a nod from him. "Easy as hell, I managed to get the last time." He says.

Kakashi chuckles. "Well...I was going easy on you then, and I want to see your development...so I will go full out on you two..." Kakashi tells them.

Ili tilts her head. "Can I play?" Ili asks.

"No Ili, you'll have to stay out of this." Tsunade tells the girl, making her huff in annoyance.

"Let's move out then and get the challenge on the way." Kakashi tells them and begins walking, soon having Naruto drop Ili and the two begin walking behind Kakashi while Tsunade and Shizune begin to finish of the work later and make sure Ili didn't interfere with the challenge.

* * *

Sleepless D: Well, that's the first chapter, and as a special activity to the new story, I'm letting a vote go out, I do believe that Gaara will fight against an Akatsuki member, but you can vote to who it will be.

Itachi/Kisame

Sasori/Deidara (Has joined from a different activity from the failed mission)

Kakazu/Hidan

Zetsu

Pain and Konan are not to be voted for.

Also, there maybe a new candidate/group of candidates for Akatsuki slots should an Akatsuki member fall, if you're interested in that, ask and I'll send a small list for the details of your character, but do keep in mind that there is a large risk of death, but I promise that they'll go out awesomely. Please review and ask if you're interested or maybe vote for the Akatsuki member. Peace out.

PS. I am willing to accept a few characters for the Rebel Earth Shinobi/civilians


	2. Team Kakashi's Test The Earth Rebellion

Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed the start of Forest Teen, now comes the more work and stuff :P please read and enjoy, don't forget to review. Peace out.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata stand in the middle of Training Field 7, they look around, remembering the times they spent here. Kakashi stands before them, smiling slightly as he looks at the two, a little glad that he's with his students and they will be considered colleagues soon. Naruto looks around, sniffing the air and recognising a few people nearby, knowing that Ili, Tsunade and Shizune are nearby and smiles a little.

"Hmm...if I remember, this is where Team 7 started out." Kakashi says and gains a nod from Naruto and Hinata.

"Yeah...that's when Sasuke was with us." Naruto says, gritting his teeth in annoyance, Hinata also did this, despising Sasuke for betraying them and the Leaf while having damaged her relationship with Naruto for a while.

Kakashi looks and sweats a little in fear, feeling the evil tension and if he didn't know better, a Shinigami was writing a vendetta in his book. "We've got to not bring that subject up again..." Kakashi says, soon shaking the bells and caught Naruto and Hinata's attention. "You remember the first test we did?" Kakashi asks, gaining a nod from the two.

"Yeah, we won." Naruto simply states with a small smirk.

"Only because you got lucky and grabbed the bells. And I wasn't going serious on you back then." Kakashi informs them with a small smile.

Naruto smirks and cracks his knuckles. "Still got them."

Hinata giggles slightly while Kakashi sighs, pulling up his headband and looks at them with his Sharingan. Naruto and Hinata soon realise that he's going to be serious in the fight. "We're fighting till sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi informs them, showing a clock and sees that the sun is starting to set. "Ready to start?" Kakashi asks, wondering if his 'special' training in order to get a new edge and knew Naruto's speed may have doubled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto tells him.

"I'm ready K-Kakashi Sensei." Hinata says. A little nervous from fighting her Sensei, however, she's confident since Naruto is next to her and knows they're stronger than before.

"Alright then, I'm not going to be easy on you at all, so I expect the same...begin!" Kakashi announces, seeing Naruto shoot forward. Kakashi is able to see Naruto's movements, becoming confused since Naruto seems slower than when he was a child. Kakashi dodges to the side when Naruto launches his fist directly where Kakashi was and his Sensei punches his back, making him stumble away. Naruto soon recovers from the punch and swings his fist around.

Kakashi sees this and goes to grab Naruto's wrist and manages it, but his eyes widen in shock when Naruto's arm keeps moving like nothing. Kakashi is soon collided with the fist and is sent flying. He recovers and lands on the ground with his feet and skids to a stop. He looks in shock while Naruto smirks, enjoying that Kakashi couldn't block his attack since the weight of the swing was too much. 'Didn't think that I was swinging a heavy attack...' Naruto says to himself, smirking and looking at his wristband/weight on his wrists.

Kakashi sees the eye movement and realises that Naruto's wearing arm weights. 'That would explain him being slower. However...how much since he overpowered me with the swing.' Kakashi says, but suddenly slides to the side, avoiding Hinata's attack, but feels the force behind it and the tree behind him explodes into splinters.

Kakashi realises that she's capable of Eight Trigrams Air Palm. Naruto appears behind him, making him curse in annoyance, doing a few hand signs before Naruto kicks him. Kakashi explodes into smoke and shows the remains of a log which is cleanly sliced in half. Naruto chuckles and cracks his neck. "Nearly had him, good work Hinata." Naruto tells her with a smile. Hinata smiles back and nods.

Xxx

"Wow...they tried and nearly got Kakashi within a few seconds." Shizune says, a little surprised by this.

"Teamwork is alright." Tsunade says and sees the log split in two. "Naruto's kicks are impressive."

Ili, whom is sitting nearby and huffing in annoyance since she's not part of training with Team 7. "Naruto kicks hard." Ili says, seeing the log land and smirks. Tsunade and Shizune are shocked when the two pieces are turned to dust and splinters. "Naruto kicks really hard." She says and rubs her jaw the last time he kicked. She lost a tooth and a week because of it last year.

Xxx

Naruto looks around while Hinata does the same. Naruto sniffs the air while Hinata activates her Byakugan without a hand sign. Hinata nods downwards and Naruto sees this, smirking and raises his foot high, the flexibility reaches above his head. His heel smashes into the ground and the ground explodes, shocking Hinata who nearly loses her footing and avoiding the collapsing ground. Naruto looks around.

Kakashi appears from the rubble, shocked by the strength of Naruto's kicks. 'I see that it was a wise decision to not get kicked by using Substitution.' Kakashi says to himself.

Hinata pulls out a kunai and throws it, making Kakashi duck and quickly jumps out of the rubble. Naruto launches forward and slides under Kakashi and sends his foot towards Kakashi. The Jonin quickly moves his arms to block since he couldn't dodge since he's in midair. The force of Naruto's hit makes Kakashi yell in pain, hearing his forearms to crack and shot straight into the air. Kakashi grits his teeth in pain and shock, seeing the entire Training Ground 7 from the height he's at and kept going. An orange and blond object flashes by him and Kakashi turns, shocked when he sees Naruto in the air, clenching both his fists together above his head. Kakashi quickly blocks Naruto's fists, but the force sends Kakashi down like a meteor, falling towards the river and smashes into it, causing the entire river to shoot up, making it bare for a second before the water lands back in the water.

Hinata moves towards the unsteady river, wondering if Kakashi is alright and slightly shocked by Naruto's strength. Hinata's Byakugan looks at Kakashi, soon looking in shock. "Naruto!" Hinata yells as he falls towards the surface once again. The water explodes, having a giant Water Dragon fly upwards, soon colliding with the surprised Naruto and launched back into the sky.

Kakashi soon comes from the water, coughing hard and water dripping from his hair and looks at Hinata with a serious look. "I told you guys I'm not going to be easy on you." Kakashi says, his Sharigan wide.

Hinata bites her lip and gets into the Gentle Fist stance. "I...I'm ready for w-whatever you bring to me." She tells him.

Kakashi breathes slowly and shoots forward, pulling out two kunai and holds them in both hands. Hinata thrusts her palms at him, causing air preasure to build and fly towards Kakashi. Kakashi however could see the force and traces of chakra shooting towards him, he dodges with ease. Hinata sees this, cursing as Kakashi starts attacking, making Hinata spin and dodge his attacks. Hinata is getting fearful, seeing Kakashi increase in speed and cutting into her clothes and a little bit of skin. Hinata starts to panic and sees Kakashi pushing chakra into his hands and into his kunai, the kunai soon slices through a little bit of her clothes and skin. Hinata screams in shock, quickly rolling away as it felt like she was electrocuted, she looks and sees Lightning chakra running through his two kunai, making her worried.

'I can't let him get close to me again...I'll have to resort to 'That' Jutsu to ensure my safety. But it'll eat away at my chakra.' Hinata says to herself.

Kakashi shoots forward again, launching his kunai at her. He is surprised when she starts spinning, glowing blue and expands. 'Shit!' Kakashi yells to himself and has his Lightning filled kunai stab into the blue chakra.

"Rotation!" Hinata yells, causing a sphere of blue chakra.

Kakashi's kunai and Hinata's chakra collide, causing a large amount of sparks to fly while the chakra pressure builds and the ground cracks. Kakashi sees his kunai starting to chip away while his kunai starts ripping into the chakra sphere. Kakashi grits his teeth and pours more chakra into the kunai and drops the kunai in his other hand and smashes his other hand into the kunai's hilt. The kunai shoots into the sphere and it explodes, causing Kakashi to fly and skid across the ground while Hinata rolls away and stops a few yards into the wooded area.

Hinata coughs hard, holding onto the left side of her arm, feeling blood come from it and go numb by the electrical shock. 'Naruto...where are you?" Hinata wonders, looking up and became worried. She quickly starts moving, aiming to hide and heal her cut so she doesn't have to worry about it.

Xxx

Naruto continues to fly into the air, slowly coming to a halt. He shivers and is covered in frost since there's no warmth his high in the sky and the water dragon causing most of the force to send him this high. Naruto chatters away while doing a hand sign. "S-S-Shadow C-Clone J-J-Jutsu." Naruto says, causing three clones to appear. Two are on either side of him and one below him.

The two clones grab his wrists and cause a string to come out and they both hold onto it tightly. The real Naruto puts his feet on the clone below him and jumps off him, getting higher into the sky before the string stretches and slows down. The clone he jumped from explodes into smoke and the other two clone pull hard on the strings, causing Naruto to shoot back down violently, flying towards the ground.

Naruto smirks, feeling much warmer and could see all of the Fire Nation and the Leaf village soon came into sight. The frost melts away and the area around him starts to burn up by the friction.

Xxx

Hinata breathes slowly, applying Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment to her wound and feels some relief by doing so. She looks with her Byakugan and sees Kakashi trying to find her, but he won't stop her directly, unless she wishes it. Hinata and Kakashi get a sudden feel for danger and a ripping sound seems to fill the air. They get a feeling and look to the sky, soon spotting a flaming object falling towards their general direction, but the direction would lead it to missing by a long way.

The flaming object suddenly hits the ground several hundred yards, the object hits the ground and the ground in that area explodes, causing the dust and even some newer trees to be uprooted. Kakashi is forced to use chakra to stay in position while Hinata is taken by surprise and accidently reveals her position since Kakashi spotted the edge of Hinata with his Sharingan. 'Got you!' Kakashi says to himself, using the opportunity to get to Hinata before she recovers.

Xxx

Within the area the fire covered object hit, a crater is seen and Naruto is standing there, his clothes a little burnt, but still standing. His legs are a little bow legged and his arms are pointing out to the side to brace himself for the landing. He grinds his teeth together in pain and a vibration is seen going from his feet to his head and hands and back again. After it passes, he started walking in the same position since he can't move his body much by the shock of the impact. "Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Ow! Fuck!" Naruto says with each step.

Xxx

Hinata breathes in slight worry, wondering if that was Naruto or an unnatural occurrence. Kakashi appears behind her, smashing his fist into her back and makes her scream in pain, rolling away and sees Kakashi, cursing that she was taken by surprise. Kakashi watches carefully and sees Hinata get back up and the two circle each other, waiting and expecting the other to make the first move. A few minutes pass and they hear footsteps. They both look and see a limping Naruto appearing, cursing still as he cracks his joints.

"Glad you could join us Naruto." Kakashi says with a small smile, making Naruto glare at him. "Shall we do our old tests?" Kakashi asks, giving an eye smile.

Naruto and Hinata look at each other, a little confused, but they shrug. "Sure." They both say with a sigh, both stretching and cracking their joints since Kakashi was wiping his sweat away.

"Shinobi battle skills number one: Taijutsu." Kakashi says with a smile.

Naruto snaps his leg joint to the side, causing it to crack and grit his teeth. Naruto then hears Kakashi and smirks. "Taijutsu, my fav!" Naruto smirks, vanishing and Kakashi quickly ducks and smashes his knee into the reappearing Naruto's gut. Naruto coughs up some of his stomach contents, but flips back and lands on his feet, gritting his while Hinata appears behind Kakashi, aiming to attack his blind spot. Kakashi however ducks and spins his fist to hit Hinata, however, she sucks her stomach in and only narrowly dodges Kakashi's swinging fist.

Naruto shoots forward once again, swinging his foot high, aiming for Kakashi's face. This makes Kakashi panic when he sees his attack and Hinata swinging her leg low, aiming to take out his legs. Kakashi leans backwards quickly, cracking his back while he removes his feet from the ground, narrowly dodging both Hinata's and Naruto's attack by flipping backwards. Naruto sees this, smirking as he continues to spin round, but going for below while Hinata spins round and has her hand aiming for above and to remove Kakashi's movement in one of his legs. Kakashi curses againl pushing himself away from the ground and flips back and dodges both the attacks once again.

Kakashi quickly moves back, making sure that it won't happen again. Naruto yawns and smirks when he sees Kakashi breathing a little deeper and sweating a little. Hinata takes a shallow breath and the two look at each other, nodding and know Kakashi isn't strong with defending from both sides.

Xxx

Tsunade smiles while Shizune looks impressed. "Those two are quick to anticipate each other's moves so effectively." Shinune says with slight excitement.

"Yeah." Tsunade replies and pats Ili on her head, still huffing in annoyance, but is excited when Naruto is getting more serious.

Xxx

Naruto and Hinata attack Kakashi from the front and behind, making him work hard on avoiding all hits since the two could do devastating damage with a simple brush alone. Kakashi grits his teeth and does two sudden hand signs and causes the area to explode in leafs. Naruto and Hinata shoot their fist/palm forward, but their hands are blocked and something grab their wrists. Naruto and Hinata's eyes widen in shock when the person in the middle is Naruto, but his clothes are torn, he looks more feral and his eyes are pure white. Naruto feels some panic, but he's not sure how Wild Naruto is here and remains confused. Hinata on the other had is slightly panicky since she remembers the White Eyed Naruto from the Forest of Death and the Chunin exams, knowing he is dangerous.

Wild Naruto pushes them back and looks between the two, growling slightly. _"Free at last...I'll kill everyone...in this village...after I kill you...and take my mate..."_ Wild Naruto says with a demonic smirk at Hinata, making her scared while Naruto feels fear as well.

Wild Naruto walks towards Hinata and makes her back up, he soon then jumps forward, trying to grab her, but she dodges and it almost looks like a catching game. Hinata soon stops near Naruto and they look at Wild Naruto carefully. After a few seconds, Naruto and Hinata sigh and they come to the realisation. "You aren't my other side..." Naruto says, sweating a little and makes Wild Naruto look back as Hinata nods.

"Y-Yes...the other one w-wouldn't be this slow." Hinata says, remembering the speed of Naruto and knew the other Naruto would be just as fast and gets to business.

Wild Naruto smirks before vanishing in smoke, revealing that it was nothing but a Genjutsu. Kakashi appears and smiles at the two. "Shinobi battle skills number two: Genjutsu. And, I noticed that this time, it worked on you Naruto...so you now ha" Kakashi tells them with a smile. "And now, Shinobi battle skills number three: Ninjutsu!" Kakashi yells, his hands soon a blur before raising his hand to his lips. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yells, shooting a fireball at them.

Naruto smirks and does a few hand signs himself. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Naruto yells, raising his foot and smashes it onto the ground. The earth in front of them rises rapidly and shows a wall made of earth, blocking the flames as it collides and the fire grows. Naruto smirks as the flames build, but none make it pass him wall and taps Hinata, making her smile and step forward.

Hinata looks carefully, seeing Kakashi still standing there and calculates something in her head. "S-Step back please N-Naruto." Hinata tells him, gaining a nod from him as he walks back and watches.

Hinata focuses carefully and spins quickly. "Rotation!" She yells, causing a sphere of chakra collide with the earth wall and makes it explode. Shards of earth and rocks fly towards Kakashi, making him look in shock and starts stepping to the sides and dodging the flying rocks.

After a few seconds, the rocks stop flying and only smoky remains of the Mud Wall remain and the soot from Kakashi's Fireball. Naruto does a hand sign and creates several Shadow clones. They vanish and surround Kakashi, soon shooting forward and Kakashi makes a hand sign and causes lightning to shoot around the area. The Shadow Clones explode from the lightning and a scream of pain, having the real Naruto roll back and his hair standing up from the shock. "That...fucking...hurt..." Naruto says before getting up.

He shakes his hand since his nerves were still hurting and glares at Kakashi. Kakashi takes a deep breath and looks at Naruto, soon becoming slightly worried since Naruto's eyes are a very light blue and sweating. "Umm...Naruto...are you alright?" Kakashi asks, gazing at the sky and saw that is wasn't even a full moon, it was more three quarters full.

"...Yeah." Naruto replies, smirking and cracks his joint.

Kakashi scans and spots a pond nearby and quickly does several hand signs. The pond explodes and a water dragon flies out and flies towards Naruto, making him sigh and curse in annoyance before it collides with him and sends him flying. Hinata rushes forward and feels some panic toward Naruto being attacked, but she has to beat Kakashi or take the bells. Kakashi curses and does a hand sign before he shot into the earth, leaving nothing but a small hole.

Hinata looks around carefully, seeing him slide around underneath the ground, occasionally popping out, but she uses Air Palm him. But, he sunk back in too quickly and she moved around and it's almost like a game of whack-a-mole.

Xxx

Naruto coughs up some water as he gets back up in pain. "I need to end this quickly..." Naruto says, looking at his shirt and is slightly worried. "Bastard...he disabled my seals in my clothes..." Naruto says in slight worry. Naruto takes a deep breath before vanishing.

Xxx

Hinata breathes heavily, getting tired of Kakashi's game and waits. Kakashi comes from the ground and breathes deeply, getting a little tired of moving around so quickly in order to avoid all the attacks from her. "I just got to keep my distance from them till the time is up."

Hinata appears and starts attacking, seeing Kakashi's weaker chakra coils and knew he'd be sloppier then before. Kakashi curses while dodging the attacks as quickly as he could. He soon smashes his elbow into Hinata's stomach, making her slide back and coughs hard by the sudden hit. "You can tell...that I'm getting tired Hinata. But the same goes for you." Kakashi informs her, making her realise that she's much weaker than she originally thought.

"That's true...but I'm still willing to go." A voice behind Kakashi says, making him roll away in surprise and looks to see Naruto there.

"Yeah...you can take a hit and still ask for more." Kakashi notes in bemusement.

Naruto chuckles to this as well while undoing his wrist bands and places them softly on the ground, feeling worried as he starts with his ankle weights. "I'm going to have to make this fast Kakashi Sensei. These weights make it easier for me to move...but they've got seals in them. I appologise if anyone gets hurt if I lose control." Naruto tells him.

Kakashi feels worried now and starts moving away, trying to keep distance between the two so he can counter when he attacks. Once Naruto removes the ankle weights, he places them on the ground with his wristbands and looks at Kakashi, smirking darkly with continuously paling eyes. Naruto seems to vanish from existence and Kakashi feels an unnatural pull on his side where the bells were. Less than a second later, Kakashi feels like his right hip is dislocated and it feels like his feet are taken out from under him. He slides backwards with a large amount of pain as he continues to slide on his chest backwards, feeling the rocks and twigs rips into him. He stabs his fingers into the ground, trying to stop the force and feels a few of his fingernails rip off as he slows down. He stops a few hundred feet away from his original place, feeling pain through his body as he gets up.

Blood runs from his fingers and he sees two of them dislocated, his leg is numb and he sees a large section of his trousers was ripped from him and wonders what just happened. Naruto is in front of him, holding a black fabric in his hand with two bells attached to it. Naruto's features are more feral, his eyes are nearly fully white and his teeth more jagged. Naruto vanishes in thin air again and reappears at his armbands and ankle weights, quickly putting them back on, almost like he's panicking while doing it.

Kakashi coughs in pain while he tries to figure out what happened, his Sharingan couldn't follow Naruto at all, and that worried him greatly. All Kakashi caught was a blur of orange and blond before his face met the ground. Kakashi soon realises that all Naruto did was grab the bells and the force ripped the trousers and pulled him back.

Xxx

Tsunade and Shizune were staring in absolute shock, their mouths wide open and eyes. "W-What just happened?" Shizune asks since she blinked and missed the entire thing.

"I have no idea..." Tsunade admits.

Ili giggles. "Naruto fast. Naruto knows he dangerous without weights." Ili smirks.

Xxx

Kakashi breathes in deeply while Naruto does the same before handing Hinata her bell and they smile. "We win Kakashi Sensei!" They say in union.

Kakashi sweats a little. "Congratulations...mind if we head to the hospital...I think my hip is cracked..." Kakashi tells them, holding onto his hip and grits his teeth.

Hinata and Naruto nod, hurrying over to help their Sensei while Tsunade and Shizune weren't paying attention to wonder how fast Naruto has become.

Xxxxx

Within the Earth Nation, at the Hidden Rock village, more Shinobi were moving and increasing their walls and weaponry. The streets and people worked hard, it's almost become second nature to everyone by the work they're doing. Unknown to the people, the Shinobi of the Rock were watching the streets carefully, looking for any signs of the rebels that have the five tailed Jinchuuriki. A person in the crowd looks around nervously, feeling like he's being watched, but he breathes softly and soon spots his target. He pulls out a small dagger and knows it's a suicidal mission, he moves fast and holds onto his dagger tightly.

He grabs the target who was a woman in a blue dress. He grips hard so she couldn't move while he plunges his dagger into the woman's back while the people look in shock, screaming before running as he stabs into her two more times, severing her spine and breaking his dagger. The less crowded street shows the man fully, wearing a miner outfit.

He moves back, soon seeing Shinobi land around him, knowing that he's done for. "I die for the cause!" He yells, pulling out another dagger and charges at one of the Shinobi.

The Rock Shinobi that the killer charged at steps to the side, avoiding the attack from the killer and hits the back at the killer's neck, knocking him out with one hit. The killer collapses and hits the ground while the other Shinobi walk forward, seeing the dead woman and sighs. "Murdering an innocent woman in the middle of a public street...These rebels are horrible." The Shinobi says before kicking the killer.

"We'll get information from this bastard." A female Kunoichi began, but smoke starts coming from the unconscious person. "What the..." She then says.

One of the Shinobi quickly turns the person, revealing a paper tag and makes them yell in shock. "Move!" He yells, making the Rock ninja jump out of the way before the explosion occurred, killing the killer.

A few minutes pass and the Shinobi were clearing out the area, they knew the person was a miner and began investigating on who he was and for any leads.

Xxxxx

Within the Tsuchikage's office, the report of an assassination involving the woman and the miner was given to the Tsuchikage. The elderly man looks through it and sighs in annoyance. "Another assassination...this time, they found the spy I assigned to get the information of the rebels." He says in annoyance.

A female Kunoichi looks at the report and sighs. "Not her...I liked her, she was a good friend." She says in a sad voice. "Why did you get her involved Gramps!?" She yells in annoyance.

"She volunteered Kurotsuchi..." The Tsuchikage tells her. "I am getting truly tired of this damn rebellion." He says and rubs his back in pain.

"Why not get the Akatsuki involved? They owe us a lot." Kurotsuchi says in an even more annoyed voice.

"They can't...they're on the move." The Tsuchikage says in a annoyed tone, but his eyes look blank. "We'll sort this out ourselves." He then says, making Kurotsuchi sigh in annoyance.

"What's the point having them as an ally if they don't help us?" She wonders before leaving the room leaves the Tsuchikage, looking blank for several minutes.

* * *

Sleepless D: Really need the final votes for who takes on Gaara.

Itachi/Kisame

Daidara/Sasori

Kakuzu/Hidan

Zetsu

OC participant/Akatsuki candidate

It's going to happen next chapter, or maybe later, I might have a different mission entirely for Team Kakashi. We shall find out. And something's up with the Land of Earth, I wonder what'll happen? Peace out.


	3. Hunt for the Rebellion, Naruto's mission

Sleepless D: Naruto's team has passed Kakashi's test and nearly dislocated his leg. The Earth Nation has a rebellion that's starting to act and assassinate Onoki's subordinates. How will the plot go? We'll see and find out.

* * *

Within the Leaf village, Kakashi is having his hip checked on by Tsunade in the Hospital. "You nearly had your hip dislocated." Tsunade tells him, her hands glowing green as she checks over Kakashi.

"...Sorry about that..." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head. His hand is soon batted away and Ili stards rubbing the back of his head, sticking to his back like an Onbuu.

"It's alright Naruto...you won the fight." Kakashi tells him, smiling slightly.

"Is K-Kakashi Sensei going to be a-alright?" Hinata asks, nervous about Kakashi being hurt.

"He'll be able to move around like he use to in a week. He might however have a slight limp till then, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Tsunade tells her. "We'll assign a mission to your team tomorrow, so rest up." Tsunade tells them.

"Alright then." Naruto says and waves at Kakashi. "We'll see you tomorrow Kakashi Sensei." Naruto says before wrapping his arm round Hinata and the two walk out. "So, what shall we do till tomorrow?" Naruto wonders, squeezing Hinata's shoulder slightly, making her blush and smile a little, soon reaching the hospitals exit.

"Play!" Ili yells, nibbling Naruto's shoulder slightly, but he ignores her as they start walking around the village.

"Well, we could see our friends...or, if we manage to get alone..." Hinata whispers, not continuing and making Naruto smirk.

"Where's Konohamaru when you need him." Naruto chuckles.

"Lady Hinata." Someone calls, making everyone turn to see a Hyuga member before them. "Lord Hiashi has told me to bring you home once you were done with your training exercise." The Hyuga says, bowing slightly.

Hinata sighs, nodding in responce. "Very well then, thank you." Hinata responds and looks at Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto..." Hinata says, leaning forward and kissing Naruto before walking away.

Naruto smiles a little as he sees Hinata vanish into the village. "Naruto..." Ili calls, making Naruto sigh and look to show she's got his attention. Ili kisses the corner of his mouth and makes Naruto pull back and sigh in annoyance.

"Stop that Ili!" Naruto tells her, walking back to where he believes his apartment block is.

Xxxxx

Within the Hidden Rock village, an investigation is set by the Earth Daimyo since the woman that was murdered by the rebel since the woman was his niece. He asked the Tsuchikage to have someone investigate for him personally. The Tsuchikage allowed his grandchild, Kurotsuchi to investigate the woman's death and a leading member of the Explosion Corps. Despite the fact that the Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi know the murdered woman's mission, but they figured she must've known something.

Kurotsuchi has been checking with a few other members of the Earth Shinobi. They were talking with the people that the woman talked with, finding that she seemed to play the role of a travelling merchant. Kurotsuchi things as she leans against a stone wall. 'Well everyone that knew here believed she was actually a merchant, she was the best at spying, not even the Daimyo knew she was actually a Kunoichi. Hardly anyone of our own knew her true identity...so does that mean one of the old man's men is actually a traitor?' Kurotsuchi wonders.

"Kurotsuchi." Someone calls, making her look. "The owner of the hotel is allowing us to search the room." A Rock Shinobi tells her, gaining a nod from her and the two walk into the building next to them. After a few minutes, they finally reached the room and look inside it. The room seemed to have been ransacked beforehand, making them suspicious and wonder if it was ransacked before or after her death. "This isn't good..." She says.

The man nods and the two starts searching the room, seeing that they're not going to find much and wonder what was taken. "Well...I'll inform the Tsuchikage of this. I believe Shu is searching for the killer's home near the Warrens section." The Shinobi informs her, looking around and sighs. "Catch you later Kurotsuchi." He says before vanishing.

Kurotsuchi nods and leaves the room, closing it since the Iwagakure Military Police Force will be packing the stuff away for the next of kin to collect on a later date. She soon leaves the hotel and began walking to the next destination, but she suddenly feels a blade against her back. "Don't turn around." A voice comes, making her stiffen slightly in surprise.

"...What? You're actually threatening me?" Kurotsuchi asks in bemusement.

"No, I'm just a messenger and I'm telling you to stop investigating. And warn the Tsuchikage, if he doesn't stop cooperating with the Akatsuki, we'll kill more. You should know that Muru was killed for being a supporter of the corrupt Tsuchikage." The person tells her. "He is allowing the relitives of his and the former Tsuchikage's to be taken by the Akatsuki. Han was lucky we found him first." The man says and removes the blade. "I hope you choose the right path. Our leaders don't wish to kill you." He says before remaining quiet for several seconds.

Kurotsuchi turns back and sees that he vanished. "Well that was interesting...leaders? So there's more than one of them..." Kurotsuchi says, curious now since she's obvious on the right path on something and goes to inform the Explosion Corps member of her encounter before going to the murderer's home.

Xxxxx

Within the Hidden Rain village, the Akatsuki leader sits on top of his tower, scanning the area while Konan watches him with mild interest. She may be serious, but she is always bemused when he sits on the tongue shaped ledge, making it look like he's about to get eaten. "Konan..." Pain calls tiredly.

"Yes Pain?" Konan asks, being more serious in mind.

"I believe it's time to begin the plan." He says, looking down at the people, living their lives, happy to be watched over by their god.

"Are you sure Pain? Because we are still unprepared for some of our objectives at the moment." Konan informs him.

"We act now...and have Zetsu search for our missing item with...Tobi." Pain orders as he thinks, wondering who to send for the first target.

Xxxxx

Naruto yawns as he enters his home, soon coughing up a lung when they were filled with dust. "That the fuck!" Naruto yells, soon getting kicked in the face when Ili climbs over his shoulder and jumps of his face to get to the closest window to breathe.

"Room...dusty as...old man's junk." Ili complains, coughing while dust flies out of the window.

"Yeah..." Naruto chuckles, taking careful steps since the floors creaked with each step he took. "I wonder if I should clean up first before falling asleep..." Naruto wonders, looking outside and saw the moon. Naruto grits his teeth and looks at the floor. "Best...clean up." Naruto says, sweating a little.

"Aw~ wants Naruto to play!" Ili complains, bouncing on the bed and caused more dust to fly and she coughs before going to the window again. "This place horrible!" Ili complains again.

"You were happy to live here years ago." Naruto states with a small chuckle, making Ili huff while he sweeps with a broom he left behind years ago.

Xxxxx

Kurotsuchi yawns, looking at the night sky and figured she'd call it a day after searching the murder's house if it turns up nothing. If it does however, she'd have someone watch or find the lead. She soon arrives at her destination, looking around the area and shivers, seeing like she could get syphilis by just standing there. The streets have rats and animal faeces around the area, or at least she hoped they were animals. She walks into a building of what use to be a mine shaft, but it was closed down due to it running dry. Once she was in, she looks around, seeing even more faeces and a few people sleeping on ragged cloths, wearing the same clothes they last wore before going to the streets and look as though they were a few seconds from death.

"What's someone like you coming to a place like this?" Someone asks, making Kurotsuchi look to see a man standing nearby, looking tired and sitting against a wall nearby.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I have the right place...but did a Wazuro live here?" Kurotsuchi asks, looking around and not seeing any signs of Shu anywhere.

"Yeah, he lived here, one of the lucky ones and owned a room and all." The man tells her, standing up and showing his skinny form.

"There are people in here that you'd call lucky?" Kurotsuchi asks, nearly laughing, but stops since she doesn't want to inhale too much.

"Yeah, this place has gone to shit since we, the labourers have to live here because our wages are crap and we're working overtime for this supposed 'preparations of the future' crap." The man tells her.

Kurotsuchi looks in slight shock, having lived easy her entire life. "Well...I didn't know that." Kurotsuchi admits. "Can you show me Wazuro's room?" Kurotsuchi asks.

"Yeah, for a price." The man tells her, holding out his hand.

Kurotsuchi curses, soon pulling out a small purse and hands him a small sum of money. "That enough?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's enough, come with me." He tells her after taking the money, walking further into the tunnel. "So why are you looking for Wazuro?" The man asks in curiosity. "He hasn't been here for awhile."

"He was killed." Kurotsuchi tells him, finding no point of telling the guy otherwise.

The man stops in slight surprise, nodding. "Figured, he was working with some people, not sure who though." The man says and soon stops at a poorly constructed door with a chain on it. "I got dibs on any items in there."

"Unless I find it important." Kurotsuchi tells him, soon smashing the door and causes it to fly.

"...Okay...and if you'd waited a second, I'd have unlocked it with the key." The man tells her, showing that he has several keys with him. "I'm the owner of this place after all." He tells her.

Kurotsuchi sighs before walking into the room, seeing a stained mattress, a small table and a small suite case. She sighs and starts searching through the small room, soon looking through the suite case, becoming a little confused since he has a few weapons, new clothes and a letter. She looks through the letter and becomes a little confused. 'Wazuro, Go to the market district, you know the target, this is considered a suicide mission. Your life shall be remembered and we will act soon. May Kami watch over you. R'

"So this guy was taking orders, he is most likely in the rebellion then..." Kurotsuchi notes, taking the latter and looks through the case a bit more, but nothing else is found. 'Why would he have this stuff in a case?' She wonders.

A pained grunt is heard, making her look back to see the man that she was with hit the ground, a man in leather armour standing at the doorway. "Damn, I'm too late." The man says, cracking his knuckles and charging forward and swings his fist at Kurotsuchi, but she dodges to the left, chopping at his throat, making his chock in pain and falls to his knees. Kurotsuchi then smashes her knee into the man's back, making him hit the floor, becoming winded. She then sits on the man's back and grabs his arm, pulling it back in between her legs and feeling the strain of it.

"Alright, once you can speak, tell me who you're working for and why you're here." Kurotsuchi informs the man.

A minute passes from him coughing, wheezing and regaining his voice. "P-Please...let go..." He tells her, feeling his shoulder nearly being popped out. "I...I'll tell you...who I'm...working for...if you let...me go..." He begs, yelling in pain.

"Alright...tell me now." She orders.

"Rei Suru!" The man yells, trying not to yell too much.

"You mean that woman that's an Elder of this village?" Kurotsuchi asks, pulling harder.

"Yes! For Kami sake yes!" He yells, soon feeling Kurotsuchi pull harder, dislocating his arm and making him yell in pain, but Kurotsuchi smashes her fist into his skull, knocking him out.

"Right, I think I best inform that bastard about this." Kurotsuchi says aloud. She soon moves the unconscious man that helped her to the bed before tying up the man that attacked her. She soon leaves to inform a Shinobi to collect the man to be interrogated.

Xxxxx

Naruto yawns as he wakes up early in the morning, looking outside and seeing that the sun is beginning to rise. "Well...time to get dressed." Naruto says, rubbing his scalp and stretches, cracking his limbs and looks at a mirror, wearing the same outfit as yesterday, minus the hoodie. He then notices that his shirt is being pulled and turns around, seeing Ili holding onto his back, sleeping soundly. "How the hell did you manage that? I was sleeping on my back..." Naruto says and sighs, looking around his cleaner apartment and finds his hoodie. He then puts it on over Ili and quickly leaves the apartment.

When he makes it halfway to the Hyuga compound to get Hinata, Ili pokes her head out of Naruto's sleeve, showing that is stretchy then it seems. "Morning already?" Ili asks, nibbling Naruto's arm.

"Yeah, still early." Naruto tells her. "I'm getting Hinata." Naruto informs her.

"Mission? Mating or date?" Ili then asks, now resting her chin on Naruto's arm, looking odd since it looks like a girl's head is growing out of his arm.

Naruto sighs. "Mission and maybe breakfast." Naruto tells her.

Ili frowns in annoyance. "I want a date!" She yells.

"Then find one." Naruto tells her, poking her head which she bites the finger.

Naruto grits his teeth and soon sucks his slightly bloody finger. "Don't bite Ili." Naruto tells her, soon reaching the Hyuga compound. "Here we are." Naruto says, feeling Ili move back into his hoddie, making it confusing to the civilians who were walking by early in the morning.

The large lump in Naruto's hoodie moves arounf even more and soon comes out of the zipper, having her head below Naruto's. "Big place...doesn't smell normal." Ili says as Naruto jumps over the wall and moves fast, soon stopping outside an open window.

He sniffs, smirking slightly and jumps through the window, soon pushing Ili back into his hoodie and sees Hinata, stretching with her back to Naruto. He smirks a little more since she hasn't notice his presence yet and sneaks towards her. He soon crawls onto the bed and kisses Hinata's neck, making her jump and look, blushing when she spots Naruto and covers her chest since she is wearing a white shirt and pyjama trousers. "Hey Hinata, I missed you." He says with a smile, soon placing his hands on her shoulders with a smile.

Hinata blushes slightly and leans forward, soon kissing Naruto. She soon reaches down and places her hands on his side, enjoying the sensation of kissing him still. She soon blushes when she feels hands grab her breasts, enjoying the sensation as Naruto rubs her shoulders. Confusion soon sets on her face, she feels two hands on her shoulders and two hands on her breasts. She breaks the kiss slightly and looks down, seeing the top of Ili's head near Naruto's shoulders and small arms sticking out of his sleeves and grabbing her breasts. "Big boobs...Jiraiya like them for some reason..." Ili says, squeezing them a little and notices Hinata's face is completely red.

She screams while Naruto grabs Ili's hands. "Don't do that Ili." Naruto tells her, soon hearing doors open and Naruto looks, seeing a few Hyuga members standing there, alarmed when they see Naruto. "Hi there." Naruto says with a smile.

One of the Hyuga members grabs a wooden chair nearby and throws the chair at Naruto, soon having the wooden chair hit Naruto's head, shattering completely. The Hyuga's rush forward while Naruto rubs his head before stepping to the side, avoiding a Hyuga's attack. One of the Hyuga's grabs Hinata and moves away, protecting Hinata before she could argue and tell them to stop. Naruto shoots back and jumps back and jumps through the window while the two other Hyuga's jump after him.

The first Hyuga shoots forward, thrusting their palm at Naruto's chest, but Naruto smacks the palm away with his left hand and sends the hand back, chopping the man's throat, making him collapse. The Hyuga collapses, gasping and coughing in pain while the second Hyuga shoots towards Naruto's back and aims for the back of his neck. A hand soon shoots out, ripping through the hoodie and grabs the man's arm, making him surprised and activates his Byakugan, seeing a small teenage girl hidden in Naruto's hoodie. Naruto spins round and back hands the last Hyuga, causing a crack and the man to fly, stopping because he hit a bush.

Naruto cracks his hands, knowing that he just dislocated the man's jaw and soon sees several Hyuga's round the place. "Hey..." Naruto says nervously.

"Stop!" Hinata yells, reaching the window. "He's my teammate! He was just making sure I was ready for morning training and surprised me!" Hinata tells them, having knocked out the Hyuga that was protecting her in order to stop the other Hyuga members fight Naruto. They relax slightly, glaring at Naruto who smirks as he waves, not caring that he just knocked two Hyuga guards with little effort.

"Naruto Uzumaki...I haven't seen you for awhile." A voice is heard, making Naruto look and see a tall man with long hair and a serious look.

Naruto scratches his chin and looks a little confused. "I've never seen you before." Naruto says, thinking the man looks like Neji if he was an adult.

"That's right, we haven't met officially. I am Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father." He tells him.

Naruto nods while Hinata feels scared. "Nice to meet you...sorry about these guys, they attacked first." Naruto tells him, rubbing his head in nervousness.

"I'm Ili!" Ili yells, poking her head out of Naruto's hoodie and smirks.

Hiashi looks in confusion, but nods her way. "I understand, but don't enter our compound without permission." Hiashi tells him and looks at his daughter. "Best get ready for training then Hinata." He tells her, gaining a nervous nod from her.

"Y-Yes father..." Hinata replies.

Naruto smiles while Ili nibbles at Naruto like a playful puppy. "We play now?" Ili asks before the Hyuga help their fallen family members. A member of the branch family then walks over and leads Naruto outside the compound since he's still trespassing.

Xxxxx

It's been a couple of hours and Naruto couldn't take Hinata out for breakfast since she'd already eaten while he was waiting. The people of the village were doing what they did and the Shinobi were getting ready for their missions or positions if they were on guard duty.

Naruto and Hinata, along with Ili who still snuggled with Naruto under his hoodie were now waiting outside the Hokage's Office. Naruto holds onto Hinata's shoulders, occasionally smacking Ili's hands away since she's in trouble for touching Hinata inappropriately.

"Next!" Tsunade calls through the door, having Naruto and Hinata walk into the office. "Ah, Naruto, Hinata, good to see you've come." Tsunade says with a small smile, ink letters on her face from sleeping at her desk again.

"Hey Tsunade." Naruto says with a smile, soon having Ili pop her head out of Naruto's hoodie with a smirk.

"Play!" Ili yells, making Tsunade sweat a little before Shizune comes from the door and has several folders with her. "Naruto, Hinata...Ili." Shizune says as she places the folders onto Tsunade's desk.

"Right, now that Kakashi's here, I guess I'll tell you the mission." Tsunade says, making Hinata and Naruto confused before they see a grey haired man appear between the two.

"Yo." Kakashi says with a small eye smile.

"Recovered already Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asks while Ili pokes Kakashi from inside Naruto's hoodie.

Kakashi tilts his head and pokes the lump on Naruto's back and soon has a foot come from the bottom of the hoodie and kicks Kakashi, making him yell in pain. "Enough." Tsunade orders.

"She started it." Kakashi says in defence, acting a little bit like a child.

Tsunade glares at him, making him stop. "We have given you a mission which involves two other teams. One isn't of our Nation, but the other one you should know. Your job is to help secure an island from a newly formed Nation. The island is rich in metals and medical herbs and doing this mission will improve allegiance and trade between us, including the other foreign team." Tsunade tells them.

"Sounds simple enough." Kakashi says, gaining a nod from Naruto and Hinata. "Any other details?" Kakashi asks.

"The leader of the island has informed us that they've been attacked by an enemy ship. It is unknown if they're just pirates or an enemy Nation." Tsunade tells them. "Your main job is to protect the towns being built, keep the civilians safe. If you can, then try and naturalise the threat, if not, then make sure the towns will hold if they were under attack." Tsunade tells them.

"...So we're just guarding an island with people on it against pirates?" Naruto asks.

"And help build the town." Tsunade tells them.

"How long will this take?" Naruto then asks.

"Less than a month." Tsunade informs them.

Hinata looks a little surprised, but nods while Naruto sighs. "I just got back and you're kicking me out already...alright." Naruto says, smiling slightly. "Which way? I'll get there fast." Naruto tells them.

"...We're going with two other teams Naruto." Kakashi tells the blond.

Naruto looks at him, soon nodding. "Oh yeah." He smiles. "Let's go then." Naruto says with a smile. "And find these teams."

Tsunade nods. "The second Leaf team set off ahead to set the boat ride. I wasn't going to consider your team to go, but since your team is fit and capable, we'll let you do the mission." Tsunade tells him, making Shizune look a little upset.

The team nods. "Right, we'll get our bags packed and move." Kakashi says, gaining a nod from Naruto and Hinata. Naruto soon feels Ili poking him, catching his attention.

"Can Ili come?" Naruto asks, making Tsunade surprised. "We trained together for a long time, and we need another member for a team." Naruto says, gaining a sigh from Tsunade and nods. "Great, let's move then." Naruto says and leaves with a happy Ili in his hoodie.

Xxxxx

Within the Earth Nation, Kurotsuchi arrives outside the Tsuchikage's tower and a man stands there. He has spiky, light-brown hair and prominent jaw-lines and several small scars across his body. He wears the standard Iwagakure flak jacket and single-sleeved shirt underneath, leaving the entirety of his right arm exposed except for the presence of his forehead protector, wrapped around the upper portion of the arm.

Kurotsuchi stops near him and looks at him with a serious face. "One of the Elders is a traitor." She informs him.

"That's interesting...I just got reports that the leader of the Tetsu clan is involved." Gari tells her.

Kurotsuchi looks at him in confusion. "Hitoshi? That guy is on the old man's side." Kurotsuchi tells him, looking at him like an idiot.

"As much as an Elder?" Gari asks her.

"...Fuck you." She says while crossing her arms. "I've got evidence, there's a man that I've had collected. Right now, he should be in the Interrogation Building." She tells him.

Gari sighs. "Fine, we'll investigate both leads. I'll send one of my men to the Elder while you check the Tetsu estate. They've met you before so they should be more open. I'll check out that prisoner of yours. Who's the Elder that's apparently a traitor?" Gari asks her, looking at her with a serious look, seeing if she's telling the truth.

"Rei Suru." Kurotsuchi informs him, making him a little surprised.

"That old bitch?" Gari chuckles, looking towards the Tsuchikage's Tower and back at the Kunoichi. "She just left about half an hour ago and was asking about weapon shipments and wants to keep them guarded with her own men." He tells her.

Kurotsuchi becomes confused. "Why would she want that? She mostly focuses on rules and border watch, right?" Kurotsuchi asks in confusion.

"Yeah, so it might be worth checking it out. Now move out." Gari orders before vanishing in a white cloud while Kurotsuchi does the same thing as the Explosion Corps leader.

Xxxxx

Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi were moving eastwards, Ili holding onto Naruto's large bag, smirking as they move fast. "...Did anyone ask who the foreign team were going to be?" Hinata then asks, having been moving for a few hours.

Kakashi takes out a scroll and looks it over since Tsunade gave them a scroll for the information of the mission before they left the village. "...Lightning Shinobi...wow, first time the Leaf has gone on a mission with then for over a decade." Kakashi says with a raised eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Naruto asks, a little confused while Ili ignores them, not really interested in Nations and stuff relating to that.

Hinata looks down, a little sad since she remembers that the Lightning Nation joined in a few alliance missions with the Leaf and others. But a few days of that and the attempted kidnap of her which made her rather withdrawn for a long time. "It's...complicated." Hinata tells him. "There was betrayal and mistrust after that..." Hinata tells him. Naruto nods, not really bothered and start moving a little faster while Kakashi and Hinata follow suit as well.

Xxxxx

Several hundred miles away, a home built into a mountain burns while the occupants which mostly consists of teenagers and children run out in fear. A man that is still within the building screams in pain, holding onto his leg. His figure shows that he's larger than the average man, rather muscular and has a goatee. He looks around and sees a black man with white markings, smirking as he pulls a blade from his leg. "Fucking hell Kakuzu, I thought you said this guy ran in a powerful group!" The man yells.

"Well, the Shinobazu did have a price of five million each since they couldn't be found...but it seems their powers were exagirated." Kakuzu admits, looking around the building and sees a section of the wall collapse, soon smirking. "So this is where the Shinobazu kept their treasure." He says, walking towards it.

"Take it...then!" The large man yells, holding onto his leg. "Just leave the children alone!" He orders, looking and seeing a couple of children still unconscious from the fumes of the fire.

"Well, too bad for you, Kakuzu wants the treasure and your bounty." The black man with white markings tells him, looking down and sees that he's still within the markings he made in blood. "Time for Jashin to take your soul!" Hidan yells, holding the black blade above his heart area and plunges deep into it.

The man looks in shock, standing there for several seconds before blood comes from his mouth and he hits the ground. The man who plunged the blade into his chest looks up in pain and pleasure before falling backwards. Kakuzu causes a small explosion, having launched a few chests and the remaining treasure into the wall which collapses and sent flying. Kakuzu looks back, irritated when his companion just lays there and walks over to him. "We don't have time for this, time is money!" He yells, grabbing the top of Kakuzu's head. "We have our mission and we're heading toward the Wind Nation, we have a lot of bounties on the way!" He yells, pulling hard and launches him through the hole he created before walking over to the dead giant man. "Gantetsu of the Shinobazu, shouldn't even be worth the price on your head." He says, grabbing the man's head and starts walking towards the hole.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more on the way, and I'm going for Hidan and Kakuzu, will it go cleanly or will something occur to them? Naruto is on a mission, will he reach back for Gaara's sake? And the Earth Nation's rebels are being hunted by Gari of the Explosion Corps and Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage, how will it go? Who knows? Peace out.


	4. Earth's Breakdown, The Mission Begins

Sleepless D: Here's another chapter of Forest Teen, enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

Team 7 stop outside a small port village, looking at the busy streets and knew they were ahead of schedule. The streets are busy and Team 7 soon begin walking, aiming to reach the docking area in the hopes to find the Leaf team. Several minutes pass and they soon stop when they see the water and a few ships. They look round and soon spot some familiar faces. "Kiba, Akamaru." Naruto calls, making the Inuzuka look and laugh.

"Naruto, fucking hell, I haven't seen you for years!" Kiba yells, hurrying over to him and grabs his shoulder.

"...Same here Kiba." Naruto says with a small smirk.

"When did you get back to the Leaf?" Kiba asks, letting go of Naruto's shoulder.

"Umm...about a few days ago at most." Naruto informs him, soon raising an eyebrow and looks behind Kiba, seeing Akamaru flapping its leg as Ili scratches his ear. Kiba chuckles slightly and raises an eyebrow.

"Who's the girl?" Kiba asks, looking at her closely and seeing the symbol on her head, soon remembering a girl by Tsunade's side as she gave them mission details.

"This is Ili, I found her a few years ago in the forest." Naruto tells him, walking over and patting Ili on the head which makes her stop and grin.

"Oh yeah, I remember her being by Tsunade's side for a time." Kiba says before looking around. "So that's the supporting team here and ready. Now all we have to do is to wait for the Lightning ninja to come." Kiba tells them, yawning slightly.

"...I believe your teammate is coming Kiba." Kakashi states, looking closely and seeing a pink haired girl that worked under Tsunade for a few years.

"What the hell are you doing!? Standing around talking, while we are all waiting for you to bring the second team here!" Sakura yells, now showing bandages and a black eye from when Naruto backhanded her into a shop window.

"...You look like beat up candyfloss." Ili says with a smirk, gaining a laugh from Kiba and Akamaru, but they're soon silenced by Sakura's hateful glare.

"What are you talking about? You told me to wait and direct the two teams to where we will be. I'm still waiting for the Lightning Shinobi to arrive." Kiba tells her, confused by her statement.

"They're already here dumbass...now let's hurry up and get going." Sakura tells him as a matter of fact.

Kiba and Akamaru become confused, sniffing the air and raises an eyebrow. "I thought that was Naruto's team...the aura seemed like his last time I remembered..." Kiba states, looking from Naruto to the direction that Sakura came from.

Sakura sighs and smacks the back of Kiba's head. "Dumbass, you need to get that nose of yours checked then. Now hurry up or we'll miss the boat." Sakura tells him, walking off, still angry about being backhanded by Naruto.

Naruto looks at Kiba. "A person with the same aura?" Naruto asks him in confusion.

"Yeah...some of it different, but it's pretty much the same chakra scent." Kiba tells him, soon following Sakura as they move towards the boat they need to be on.

Xxx

On a boat a few minutes away, Shino looks towards the docks before turning to his Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi who is talking with the Lightning Shinobi's leader. The leader is a man called Darui, a rather mellow man with brown skin and white hair. His companions are a woman with blond hair, rather tall and slender and went by the name Yugito, seemingly serious and confident. She got into a lot of arguments with another blond, but this time, male and rather active, he seemed to say 'Hot' a lot, calling her a hot head and that it's rather hot around here. The other is a rather serious and dutiful man named Amai, he seems more relaxed about the Leaf then the others are.

They wait for several minutes before the other team arrived with Sakura and Kiba, they quickly enter the ship since it was about to take off. "It's about time you arrived. Why you ask? Because we are going to be leaving in a few minutes." Shino informs them, gaining a glare from Sakura who clenches her fists.

"You shut up! If I hadn't had gone, then we'd have to of waited for the next boat." Sakura tells him before walking to Kurenai.

Shino looks and sees Team Kakashi, nodding at Kakashi, greeting Hinata and looks at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, I didn't know you arrived at the Leaf village." Shino says and nods at Naruto's appearance.

"Yeah, got back a little while ago." Naruto says with a toothy smirk, glad on seeing another old friend.

Shino looks, seeing Ili standing there with her head tilted at the Aburame. "You smell of bugs..." Ili states before pocking him.

Shino just stepped away, not liking someone entering his personal space. "Those are my parasitic insects that you smell...if I recall, you're Ili, Tsunade's grandniece." Shino says, remembering Tsunade mentioning that years ago. Shino has eidetic memory and recalls everything, namely why he remembers and holds grudges all the time.

Ili raises an eyebrow at this, nodding in slight worry since he knows more about her then she knows about him. "Yeah, let's hurry up and get this trip over with...Ili gets sea sick easily." Naruto says, walking onto the boat while holding Ili's shoulder.

Ili looks a little confused, soon remembering the last boat trip and makes an ill face, not liking when it bobs back and forth. Hinata follows Naruto and Ili while Kakashi goes to Kurenai so they can get moving and introduces himself to the Lightning squad leader.

A few minutes pass before the ship leaves the port, the three teams talking, both of themselves and the mission. "So, these are Kakashi Hatake's students, the infamous Copycat Ninja of the Leaf...they don't look hot to me." The blond man known as Atsui says, chuckling slightly.

"Don't be rude Atsui, I'm sure they're capable." Amai says, rubbing his hands together.

Naruto chuckles slightly. "Well...I...I mean me and Ili trained and travelled with the Sanin Jiraiya." Naruto tells them, knowing that Jiraiya's name is well known, despite his childish and perverted behaviour.

Everyone looks in surprise and shock by this information. "You were trained by a legendary Sanin?" Atsui asks, finding it to be a little bit unbelievable.

"Yes they have, Sakura trained under Lady Tsunade for a few years herself, and so did Hinata for a time." Kurenai tells them.

Yugito nods in response, mildly impressed since people say that a Sanin can take on a Jinchuuriki. "Well, I have been training with Killer Bee for several years who is our leader, the Raikage's brother." Yugito informs them.

"Yeah! And Darui is the Raikage's right hand man!" Atsui says with a smirk.

"...Well that's enough of 'Who's more impressive or not', I'm sorry for all this." Darui tells the leaders of the groups.

"It's quite alright." Kakashi says with a small chuckle.

"...How longer...till we...there..." Ili says, already feeling ill.

"About...seven hours from now." Kakashi tells her, looking at the sky.

Ili heaves a little, trying to keep her breakfast down. "Don't worry Ili, you'll be fine...just stick you head into a bag that's empty." Naruto tells her, patting her head as she gags a little.

"This is going to be a long journey..." Kakashi whispers to himself.

Xxx

Within the Earth Nation, Kurotsuchi stands at the foot of a stairway, looking at a compound that seemed to of had better days. "So this is the Tetsu Compound...needs work." She says to herself as she walks in.

She soon comes to a desk after opening the front door and is a little confused by that as a woman sits at the desk with a small smile. "Welcome to the Tetsu Compound, are you here for business, bank withdrawal, opening an account or just visiting someone?" The woman asks with her small smile still in place.

Kurotsuchi nods, remembering that the Tetsu clan once ran a bank, but she figured that was out of business still, even if the clan gained some of its lost power. "I'm...I'm here to question Hitoshi about something." Kurotsuchi tells her.

The woman nods and looks at her book. "I might be able to squeeze you in...but Lord Hitoshi is rather cautious nowadays with the rebellion working in the shadows and everything." The woman tells her.

"...I see...well tell him it's Kurotsuchi, I'm sure he'll let me in." She tells her, gaining a nod before she walks away.

Kurotsuchi yawns as she looks around, seeing two elderly people cleaning the floor nearby, smiling innocently enough. The elderly woman smiles and waves to her before walking across the room and stands near the desk assistant who is talking to a middle-aged woman. The other people within the room are a couple of guards, a man wearing fine clothes and only noticing a child moving boxes around which confused her.

After a few seconds, the middle-aged woman walks up to Kurotsuchi, having a serious, yet nice appearance, wearing a blue kimono. "Hello there, I hear that you wish to talk to my husband." She states.

"Yes, I'm part of an investigation about a murder...and it seems that the murderer was part of the rebellion and that Hitoshi has some involvement in it." Kurotsuchi informs the woman.

"I see...so what is this murder all about?" The woman asks, slightly shocked that they suspect Hitoshi being involved in murder or the rebellion.

"A man by the name Wazuro murdered a woman called Saki." Kurotsuchi informs the woman.

The woman looks in confusion. "You mean Saki Muru?" The woman asks, remembering a woman named that.

"Yes...why?" Kurotsuchi asks in curiosity.

"That woman came round about a week ago. I remember because she angered Hitoshi by asking about the ownership of the Tetsu Prison." The woman tells Kurotsuchi.

"The ownership of the Tetsu Prison?" Kurotsuchi asks in confusion.

"Yes, but it doesn't really have a deed which the Saki was asking for, it's more of a privilege." The woman tells her. "I think Hitoshi will give you more detail about it. Come with me and I'll let you enter his study." She tells him, walking away and Kurotsuchi follows.

They reach the rear of the room in which a very large, seven foot, rather round man in black, traditional armour. He smiles goofily at the sight of the woman. "Hello Sissy Maki." He says, sounding rather slow and simple.

"Hello Dai, this lady wants to meet with Hitoshi." The woman known as Maki informs the giant.

"Okay." The man known as Dai says, stepping away and pushes the door gently and shows that a door was behind the giant.

"...What's wrong with this guy?" Kurotsuchi asks, knowing that the guy seems a little too slow and innocent to be a proper guard.

"He's actually the closest true heir to the Tetsu clan, but he's what you'd call too inbred to lead the clan." Maki tells her and pats Dai on the arm, making him smile.

Kurotsuchi nods and walks through the open door and soon comes into an office of some kind. She looks around, seeing several books and scrolls, tables and a few chairs, she then sees a large table with a man looking over several scrolls. The man's appearance consists of black armour and red clothes underneath the armour; his facial appearance shows a tired, middle-aged man with an untrimmed beard and messy hair. "What do you want now?" The man asks and looks up, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, thought you were someone else." He tells her and straightens up. "What do you want anyway?" He asks her, narrowing his eyes and scans her.

", I'm part of an investigation about a murder...and it seems that the murderer was part of the rebellion and that you has some involvement in it." Kurotsuchi informs the man. "A man by the name Wazuro murdered a woman called Saki." She tells him.

Hitoshi starts laughing at this. "So Saki finally got done over then?" Hitoshi asks, making Kurotsuchi confused, before she could ask what he meant, Hitoshi spoke up. "I knew she was a Shinobi and the niece of the Feudal Lord, I protected her a few times when she was only a child." Hitoshi tells her. "I remembered her, but she didn't remember me apparently." He tells her.

"...Okay...well that's interesting information, because Saki was compromised, meaning her identity was known, despite her being one of our best spies and nearly no one knew who she was..." Kurotsuchi tells the man.

"Well, I can tell you that I informed all my staff members who she is so they don't let her back in. So one of them could be the spy, could be none of them as well. So get out, because I'm busy with trying to find out information about the Rebellion as well." Hitoshi tells her, surprising her slightly.

"What? What information have you found then?" Kurotsuchi asks, walking towards him and wondering if the scrolls have them.

Hitoshi raises an eyebrow and covers some of the scrolls. "I'm not giving you anything, you'd get credit. Plus I've got my own system." Hitoshi tells her with a slight serious voice.

Kurotsuchi stops and looks at the man, crossing her arms and getting more confused. "The old man put me and a few others in charge of this investigation and it just got involved with the supposed Rebellion. Now tell me what you know." Kurotsuchi demands, making Hitoshi chuckle a little.

"You think you'll be able to convince me otherwise? I don't care if you're the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, I wouldn't even care if you're the Tsuchikage. I am much more powerful than you, now get out, I have nothing else to say other than Saki will probably be missed and Wazuro was a nice enough guy." Hitoshi tells her, looking back at his scrolls.

"You knew Wazuro?" Kurotsuchi asks in confusion.

Hitoshi sighs and was about to reply, but a scream in heard, making the two look back and see Dai stumble backwards and enters the office. "What's going on?" Hitoshi asks in confusion.

"Nana Aoi hurt Sissy Maki." Dai tells him before a woman appears next to the giant and stabs a broken broom handle into his side, but it breaks before it even pierces his skin. Kurotsuchi looks slightly shocked when she sees that it's the elderly cleaner from before. The cleaner quickly moves to the left and grabs a chair before launching it at Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi yells in shock, having managed to block it with her arm, but the force caused her to stagger away in pain. She was about to act to stop the woman, but Kurotsuchi is taken by surprise when the woman appears before her and smashes her fist into Kurotsuchi's chest, sending her crashing over the table.

Kurotsuchi coughs hard, surprised by the elderly woman's strength and speed, especially at her age, the elderly woman reappears, holding a knife and plunges it at Kurotsuchi. She stops however when a hand grabs her wrist, having Hitoshi keeping her blade from killing or harming Kurotsuchi. "Damn Nana Aoi, you still got the moves, despite being twice my age." He chuckles; soon smashing the woman in her chest and sending her flying pass Dai and back into the room before.

Dai looks back and forth, a little surprised and goes back through the door. "What...what the hell was that about?" Kurotsuchi asks, coughing in pain.

"That was my Nana years ago, she's a tough bitch and she seems to have betrayed me..." Hitoshi says while walking to the doorway that Dai went through. Kurotsuchi slowly got back to her feet and went to see what he was doing.

Kurotsuchi looks around, seeing that a small fight occurred, tables damaged, blood on the floor, the receptionist leaning against a desk while holding a large cut on her arm. Three people lay on the ground, one the elderly woman, no longer breathing and bleeding from her chest. The other two is an elderly man that looks to be the caretaker and the last is Maki, a kunai sticking out from her chest. Hitoshi is crouched down to her, his hand on her arm and he sighs. "...They got to me..." Hitoshi says, soon chuckling as he looks at his wife's lifeless body.

"What? Why are you laughing at a time like this?" Kurotsuchi asks in slight shock.

"The Rebellion convinced the old couple...my own Nana to try and assassinate me, or at least do a blow to me." Hitoshi tells her, kicking the side of the dead elderly lady and causes more blood to ooze out. "Tell me, which cause do you think is better?"

"What do you mean?" Kurotsuchi asks in confusion, seeing the guards keeping the other people away.

"The Tsuchikage is preparing for war and causing grief to the people or Rebellion that can influence people and have elderly people doing assassinations." Hitoshi says, making Kurotsuchi look in slight shock.

"Well...neither of them seem that great." Kurotsuchi admits, but she has an obligation to her grandfather and will work for him.

"Exactly...you need a third party that can control it all. My goal now is to become the next Tsuchikage." Hitoshi tells her, making her confused and chuckle a little.

"What are you on about?" Kurotsuchi asks, getting a little confused.

Hitoshi simply chuckles. "Doesn't matter...I'm going to ruin the Rebellion, I was trying to milk them for a few things, but they just written their death warrant." Hitoshi states and starts walking back into him room. "Dai! Muzo! Everyone! We're acting!" Hitoshi yells before walking out with a curved hammer and looks at the desk assistant. "Rika...take care of my wife's body..." Hitoshi tells her, having some sadness in his voice before he and the men walk out, some bloody.

"I...O-Okay..." Rika, the desk assistant says, holding onto her bloody arm.

"...What is wrong with him?" Kurotsuchi says with slight shock.

"He...he's under a-a lot of pressure...he doesn't know h-how to act w-with emotions...h-he wants what's best for his clan." Rika tells her. "L-Last time a member of his clan...was killed w-without his permission...h-he wiped out the killer, h-his accomplices and some family members..." Rika says, remembering the story and got away with it.

"...Well...I hope you'll be alright here..." Kurotsuchi tells her while taking out a bandage and looks after the wound on her arm. The woman thanks her before the two look at the dead Maki, sad that someone died because of the Rebellion, if they were the cause.

"I hope so too...the Tetsu clan...have already suffered a lot." She says and looks at the remains of the elderly cleaners, still shocked that they were the traitors.

"Okay...Well I best get going. I'll tell the Tsuchikage about this and send someone to help." Kurotsuchi tells her, gaining a nod from her before Kurotsuchi leaves.

Xxxxx

Kurotsuchi had informed nearly Shinobi about the attack and they'd go and assist in what way they can. She soon stops and sees Gari standing by the doors, coughing slightly as he waits and looks at Kurotsuchi. "What's going on?" He asks, seeing her face and knew something was up.

"The Tetsu clan was attacked, believed to be attacked by the Rebellion...even though they were just elderly people." Kurotsuchi informs him, rubbing her neck. "Hitoshi isn't pleased, they killed a woman close to him."

Gari nods. "I see...well this should be interesting...I also stopped getting word from the man I sent to Rei Suru, I think foul play." Gari tells her, looking around for any sign of being listened to.

"Should we tell the old man?" Kurotsuchi asks, looking round as well.

"I think we should go see what's going on for ourselves." Gari tells her and starts moving. "I think it's nearly over anyway, we have to move fast, otherwise...well...who knows." Gari tells her, gaining a nod from Kurotsuchi and follows him.

Xxxxx

The two soon arrive at the edge of a large, stone home, nearly looking like a fort. "This is Rei Suru's home?" Kurotsuchi asks in slight surprise.

"Yes...she got this a few years ago, saying she needs more space for the grandkids and shit." Gari states and walks to the door, knocking on the door hard.

"Who is it?" Someone asks, looking through a small hole on the door.

"I'm here to speak with Rei Suru." Gari tells the person, looking carefully and saw that they were a servant.

"Sorry, but I can't let you-" The servant began.

"Let them in dear..." And elderly voice comes, making the servant sigh.

"Come in then." The servant says, opening the door and the two soon enter, seeing old furniture around and a few pictures.

"Through here dears, I'm in the living quarters." The elderly voice comes, making them walk into the living room and look around, seeing a few servants around while cleaning the room, despite it being late.

"You're being taken in for evidence of being involved with the Rebellion." Gari tells her, crossing his arms and looking at her carefully.

The old woman chuckles at this. "I see that you've finally found me out then." Rei states, coughing slightly and looks at the two.

"So you're the old bitch that's been causing all these deaths!?" Kurotsuchi asks, angry about Saki's death and causing so much grief for many people and many people dying.

The woman chuckles still. "Well...in a sense." Rei tells her, chuckling slightly. "I have influence with certain Shinobi...Wazuro worked for one of my businesses, everyone you've met worked for me as part of the rebellion." Rei tells them, coughing slightly as she stands up. "But I'm only a branch...the Tsuchikage is corrupt...my branch was to keep the Tetsu clan in check and make them think we are under his control." She tells them, walking over to a painting of a family, one looking similar to her. "He told everyone in his company who the spy was and knew we'd deal with the girl." She tells them.

"...You do realise that it's just making you look bad, we're taking you in." Gari tells her.

"Yeah, you'd be executed for sure." Kurotsuchi tells her.

"I know I'm going to die soon. I had most of our important item and people moved from here." She tells them and looks back, having a sad smile. "The only thing I wish I could've had was one last, good hard shag before I die."

Kurotsuchi tries not to gag while Gari looks around, seeing the servants stand nearby now, holding blades in their hand. "Mind if I ask you one more thing?" Gari asks. "Actually...two."

"Go ahead dear." Rei says, coughing slightly as she remembers some things.

"What happened to the man I sent here before?" He asks her, hearing the others chuckle.

"He was disposed of by my servants, I know that he'd bring more." Rei tells them before turning back to the painting.

"Okay then...and do you really think you can take me on? I am the leader for the Explosion Corps for a reason." Gari tells them, chuckling now.

"I know...but you've always been short slighted." Rei tells him, nodding at the painting and everyone hears a tearing sound, soon having Gari yell in pain and stumble backwards, a bolt sticking out of his gut and holds onto the bloody bolt now.

"Fuck! Gari!" Kurotsuchi yells, seeing him fall to his knees and grits his teeth, trying not to pass out.

"I told you, you're short sighted." She tells him, looking at the painting which now has a hole in it. "And you're all going to-" She began, but she's cut by a large explosion occurring in several places around the house, mostly occurring outside.

The house starts collapsing, surprising Rei and the servants and Kurotsuchi yells in shock, trying to avoid being crushed before being tackled by Gari as the rocks of the house crash down on them.

Xxxxx

Several thousand miles away, a boat slowly makes its way to an island that Naruto needed to be. At the edge of the island lies a small port village with a large amount of driftwood, cargo and bits of ships along the coast. It slowly makes its way and docks and the Shinobi that were near the edge of the ship look. They are confused when they see that several armoured people held bows, crossbows and they could even see a few of the recent weapon known as cannons aimed at the ship.

"Something tells me that something not too hot happened..." Atsui says, looking carefully and the others agree.

"And I thought it'd be dull here..." Darui also states.

Naruto holds Ili over the side of the deck, ignoring her vomiting and looks around, sniffing and growling. "Snakes...I fucking hate snakes..." He states.

"What was that Naruto?" Hinata asks, keeping a few feet away since the smell of vomit was making her feel sick as well.

"Nothing...just smelling something bad..." Naruto tells her and looks down, seeing vomit down the side of the ship and a long trail heading out to sea.

"Who the fuck goes there!?" A voice is heard, making everyone look and see a large man in samurai like armour standing at the front. His appearance shows that he is very intimidating, having long brown hair tied back in a knot, several scars across his face and a large sword on his side.

"We're the Leaf and Lightning ninja your leader asked to come. What's going on round here?" Kakashi asks, seeing the port village had taken some damage and looks carefully, seeing a temple of some kind built in the woods nearby, nearly covered by the wild.

"We were attacked by a rouge ship; I don't know who they are or who's their leader, because I'm going to butcher them all." The man tells him, hate filling his voice. "They sunk most of our ships before we knew they were here and they were fast and attacked us. Luckily we pushed them back, but I think they landed on the other side of the island." The man tells them, trying to calm down. "I'm the highest ranking member here at this moment, I am Commander Takeshi and my brother is the General Mamoru and he's outside on an expedition to secure the mining village." Takeshi tells them, biting his lip and causing blood to run from him.

"I see...we best get this place secured before we help your brother." Kakashi says and walks off with the other members, Naruto and Ili being last.

"...Why do I smell snakes?" Naruto whispers to himself, soon having Ili vomit on his face and making him stop. "...Why did she have rainbow sherbet before she left the boat..." Naruto wonders aloud as well, holding Ili at arm's length now.

"...S-Sorry Naruto..." Ili says in a sad voice.

"Don't speak..." Naruto tells her, gaining a laugh from Kiba and Sakura as they walk down the docks while the Commander informs the three Squad Captains.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you liked it, sorry for the delay, I've been busy and I'll be slow with updates, don't forget to review. Peace out.


End file.
